


所谓官宣

by asukaJude



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Because above all else these two are massive trolls, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, but not really, kind of?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 回归之后第一个视频，两人都戴了戒指，但又绝口不提。粉丝都快要被逼fong惹。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	所谓官宣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Public Service Announcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740360) by [Ella (yo_itsella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_itsella/pseuds/Ella). 



两人回归之后更的第一个视频是一期全新的你拉我猜。

他们的开场白比起以往数年录过的都要更加明亮、更加欢欣，回归的兴奋和重新充满的能量令两人都显得雀跃不已。

他们介绍了一下已经烂熟的规则，一直笑眯眯的，然后剪刀石头布，Brett赢了。看上去基本没什么变化。

直到拿起琴来演奏之前，Eddy的手一直没进入众人的视线里。

视频下面的回复一开始还是老样子的“沙发！”和“上一回我这么前还是在……”等等等等。但随着视频发布后到这个镜头的那一瞬间开始，评论区忽然被反应过来的观众们用大写加粗的帖子淹没了——“ **那 是 结 婚 戒 指 吗** ”“ **等 下 2 分 3 3 秒 那 是 啥** ”“ **卧 了 个 槽 看 他 手 上** ”……

2分57秒，Brett抬起左手支着下巴，努力想弄明白Eddy的提示，小小一圈金色闪了个正着。

评论区爆了。

两人一句也没有提自己的新首饰。

两人回归之后更的第二个视频很短——是西小协直播日期和时间的通知——就在两周半之后。

视频的最后有一句简短却真诚的致谢，感谢粉丝们在停更期间一如既往的支持，以及说明了一下以后的更新会减量到一周三次。戒指还在，他们还是一句话也没有提及。

评论区全是衷心祝福的话语，还有不管他们的更新多频繁（或多不频繁）粉丝都会不离不弃的承诺。

最高赞的一条是：

“ _等不及要听西小协啦！两位要保重不要逞强哦—— **还 有 那 戒 指 到 底 什 么 情 况 啊 我 要 死 了** ——_”

整个西小协直播过程中戒指都很有存在感。

这是Eddy拉得最好的一次。他以一个对于那音符来说可能有些过于夸张了的动作结束了最后的上弓。在他和Brett向观众致意鞠躬之后，两人迅速地拥抱了一下——因为乐器挡着的缘故没法抱得很紧，但有那么一瞬间，Eddy的脸朝着Brett耳朵的方向偏了偏。

他的后脑勺挡住了大家的视线，但这一瞬被截成了动图反复讨论——讨论意见分成了两派：一是他只是凑近了想抱得更紧一点且同时对Brett低声说了句谢谢，二是他吻了吻Brett的侧脸。

两周之后他们更了最新一期的零零40小时。

一张戒指梗图带着惊人的一万一千赞稳坐第一名。他俩歇斯底里地笑到远远超过笑话本身的程度（不对这图根本没在搞笑好吗！），看着仿佛早就知道粉丝群体的疯魔状况而且还讨论了不止一次的样子。

“行了行了，”等两人都平复下来之后Eddy总算开口道，一边举起手比了个安抚的手势——举的是左手，“显然呢，大家都看到了。”他来回把手腕转了一圈好让人看清楚，确保镜头里给了个高清特写：“那就开诚布公地说说吧，免得所有人再猜来猜去，或者发推讨论，再或者私信问我这个。这就官宣了啊——没错，我已经结婚了。”

他把手落回膝盖上，再没说多余的话。

Brett好笑地冲他挑起一边眉毛，然后看向了镜头。“这人现在就是个已婚老男人罢了。”他耸了耸肩——“喔还有，我也结婚了。”他也举起左手，以一种漫不经心的方式宣布：“我们在这个频道其实不怎么聊私生活的，不过，是啦，我结婚了。”

后期君在Brett的面瘫脸上叠了个五彩纸花绽开的特效。

“希望这样就算是都说清楚了吧。”Eddy加了一句，随即轻描淡写地转去看下一张梗图了。

……说清楚了才怪。

几个月以后，某期视频里Brett讲了个烂到后期君直接让镜头在他脸上定格了五秒钟的谐音梗——没视效没音效就是要人度秒如年地好好体会那几句台词的，五秒钟。

等镜头切回来，Eddy正双手捂着脸，喃喃地自言自语道——“我为什么要跟你结婚啊？”声音在手指的遮掩下模糊了些，但足够让人听清了。

“下了决心就要承担后果嘛。”Brett坏笑着回嘴，整个人仍然在为他那个迄今为止最棒的爹味冷笑话而洋洋自得。后期低调地在Eddy指间的金环上闪了一闪，随后一个小小的爱心出现在两人之间的屏幕上——只有那么一秒。

他们推特上发的九十秒剪辑里也包括了这个镜头。这回最高赞的回复属于Hilary。

_@violincase ❤️ 这意思是不是我终于可以公开说这个事儿啦？_

两人没有发推回复，但都给这一条点了个赞。

END


End file.
